CYRDOLS MANSION
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Saat menurut orang lain ini telah berakhir, mereka bernafas lega. Namun kenyataannya ini akan dimulai kembali, mereka harus berlari dan bersembunyi. Antara Kesenangan dan Kegilaan. Antara Antara bisikan setan dan desahan kenikmatan. Tenggelam dalam sebuah kubangan yang penuh keindahan namun berlapis dosa. Kadang, sebuah dosa itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan bukan? CH 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: sebenarnya mau ditaro di rated T tapi takut salah, jadi rated M saja lah  
**

**Story by : A Lii Enn  
**

**Warning: Typo  
**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA  
**

**Cyrdols Mansion, 1614**

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria sedang mengikatkan tali tambang ke kaki gadis-gadis yang berada dihadapan nya. Keringat dingin dan air mata pun mengucur deras dari gadis-gadis tersebut. Mereka tau pasti berteriak pun tak ada guna nya, _mansion_ tempat mereka bekerja ini jauh dari hiruk pikuk kehidupan luar meskipun matahari masih setia menyinari bumi.

"akh," teriak gadis gadis itu bersamaan, mereka digantung oleh pria tadi dengan posisi kepala dibawah dan kaki terikat kencang hingga mereka tak bisa melarika diri. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah di wajah tampan nan datar nya, pria itu pun memotong kepala gadis-gadis seakan-akan mereka hewan, darah dari para gadis itu pun ditampung disebuah bak, tak sampai disitu tangan,kaki dan anggota tubuh yang masih menggantung disayat-sayat hingga menyebabkan cucuran darah bertambah deras. Pria itu selesai, dia tersenyum aneh melihat hasil karya nya. "haruskah aku bekerja di penjagalan hewan? aku berbakat," gumamnya.

"Berhenti memperhatikan tubuh tanpa busana mereka Sai, kau seakan-akan mau meniduri gadis gadis tanpa kepala itu, seperti paman Oro saja," ujar seorang wanita berambut merah dan bermata hijau gelap dari arah belakang pria tersebut.

"Ah, buat apa aku meniduri mereka? Padahal tiap hari aku bersatu denganmu nona?" jawab Sai dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah wanita yang dipanggil nona tersebut. Wanita itu tetap diam pada posisi nya saat tangan Sai mulai membukakan pakaian yang dia kenakan, sehingga tereksposlah seruluh tubuhnya, "Waktunya mandi nona, masih segar," ujarnya tersenyum dan menuntun sang wanita ke bak yang berisi darah dari para gadis yang dia bunuh.

Sai pun mulai memandingkan nona nya tersebut dengan telaten, dia berujar "Kau tetap cantik dan muda walaupun umurmu sudah 50 tahun nona."

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita tersebut, karena dia sedang menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sai

Tiba-tiba wanita itu beranjak dari tempat mandi nya, tetesan darah pun mengucur dari seluruh badan nya, Sai pun dengan sigap mengeringkan tubuh wanita itu. Mereka berdua pun menuju ruangan yang berada disamping kamar mandi itu. Dari ruangan tersebut mulai terdengarlah desahan-desahan yamg tak hilang walau pun matahari sudah hilang dari peredarannya

* * *

**Desa sunedoft, desa terdekat dari Cyrdols Mansion, keesokan harinya.**

Terdengar desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa bangsawan wanita pemilik Cyrdols _Mansion_ suka menyiksa pelayan-pelayan nya karena para gadis yang berasal dari desa ini tak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi.

Namun para warga desa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena wanita itu adalah bangsawan kelas atas yang apabila merasa terusik mungkin mereka bisa terkena hukuman mati. Lambat laun desas desus itu pun reda dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Seminggu lagi wanita bangsawan itu akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun nya yang ke 54. Dia merasa darah dari gadis-gadis pelayan yang selama ini dipakai olehnya untuk mandi tidak terlalu berguna karena hanya bisa menyamarkan sedikit keriputnya, dia pun memberi perintah kepada Sai dan pengasuh nya sejak kecil, Orochimaru untuk menculik para gadis bangsawan kelas bawah. Dengan senang hati Orochimaru pun menerima perintah nona nya tersebut, karena dia mulai bosan bermain-main dengan mayat gadis rendahan.

Sai dan Orochimaru pun berbagi tugas, Orochimaru bertugas menculik para gadis bangsawan dan Sai yang akan mengendarai kereta kuda untuk mengangkut mereka.

.

.

.

Satu persatu gadis bangsawan pun diculik dengan mudah dari kediaman nya, mereka berdua pun menjebloskan para gadis ke penjara bawah tanah yang berada di Cyrdols _Mansion_.

Anyir itu bau yang pertama kali Gadis-gadis bangsawan itu tangkap di indra penciuman mereka, mata mereka pun terbelalak kaget karena telah melihat berpuluh-puluh mayat manusia tanpa kepala yang telah membusuk dan yang lebih anehnya lagi mereka mendengar suara-suara desahan dari ruangan yang berada disamping tempat mereka ditahan. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi salah satu dari mereka melompat-lompat ke lubang kecil yang menghubungkan tempat mereka ditahan dengan ruangan tempat sumber suara tersebut, setelah mengetahui apa yang berada di ruangan tersebut dia mematung dan bergumam, "Tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin! Aku mau pulang! Keluarkan aku!" Dia pun mulai berteriak histeris dan membuat gadis-gadis lain penasaran. Gadis itu pun menceritakan apa yang baru saja dia lihat kepada yang lain nya.  
"Astaga tak mungkin!"  
"Gila dia gila!"  
"Tuhan, bantu kami keluar dari sini"  
"Aku tak mau seperti mereka hiks walau sudah tanpa kepala hiks tapi tapi hiks aku mau pulang~"

Tau apa yang gadis itu lihat? Salah satu pria yang tadi menculik mereka-Orochimaru, memperkosa para mayat itu tanpa ekspresi jijik bahan dia terlihat sangat menikmati tubuh-tubuh tanpa kepala itu.

* * *

"Sai, saya mau mandi," tutur wanita yang berada di bawah tubuh Sai.

"Tapi ini masih tengah malam nona," ujar Sai yangtetap menjalankan aktifitas nya.

"Tapi Saya emmm mau mencoba aahkk sesuatu yang baru ahh hentikan Sai!" Perintah wanita itu

"Baik nona, Saya akan memberi tahu Orochimaru untuk membawa satu gadis kesini," ujar Sai dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh wanita itu dan mulai memakai pakaian nya.

"Sai,"

sai pun berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut tiba-tiba wanita itu pun menarik sai dan membisikan sesuatu,

"kita lanjutkan dikamar mandi."

sai pun melumat singkat bibir wanita itu dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

'Tap Tap Tap' Terdengar dengan jelas langkah kaki Orochimaru yang sedang menuju ruang tahanan para gadis. "Selamat malam nona-nona cantik," sapa Orochimaru sambil tersenyum manis. Semua yang ada disitu pun bergidik ngeri melihat nya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Orochimaru pun menarik tiga orang gadis dan dengan mudah membuat ketiganya pingsan. Gadis-gadis lain yang tersisa pun gemetar ketakukan. Orochimaru pun membawa ketiga gadis itu dalam sekali angkut menuju lantai atas.

"Dia! itu dia yang tadi aku lihat sedang memperkosa para mayat!" Ujar salah satu gadis. Ucapan nya pun membuat gadis lain semakin gemetar ketakutan.

* * *

"Paman, Nona hanya butuh satu. sisa nya buat kau saja. Tidak kah kau ingin mencipipi gadis segar?" Tanya Sai yang berada didepan pintu ruang bawah tanah.

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasih ku ke nona, dia memang baik," ujar Orochimaru dan membawa dua gadis kembali keruang bawah tanah dan bersiap-siap bermain dengan mereka.

Sai pun kembali memasuki kamar mandi dan melakukan kebiasaan nya, mengikat kaki gadis itu, menarik nya hingga kepala nya berada dibawah, memenggal kepala gadis tersebut serta menyayat-nyayat kulit nya.

Wanita itu pun mulai masuk ke bak mandi, bedanya sekarang sai ikut mandi bersama dia.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ada berita yang menggemparkan seluruh penjuru kota, bahwa semalam para gadis bangsawan kelas bawah diculik dari kediamannya.

Raja pun tak tinggal diam, dia memerintahkan para tentaranya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis-gadis bangsawan itu, namun nihil, hingga malam tiba pun tak ada yang menemukan petunjuk keberadaan mereka

* * *

Dengan berlatarkan hutan yang ditererangi sinar rembulan terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian mewah dengan bercak-bercak darah disekitar nya berlari dengan terseok-seok. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah pun sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menuju perkampungan yang berada di depan mata nya. Beberapa warga yang melihat nya pun terheran-heran. Saat gadis itu sampai di hadapan mereka, gadis itu menghirup pasokan oksigen dengan rakus dan berteriak, "KALIAN HARUS IKUT AKU! DIMANSION ITU PARA GADIS BANGSAWAN DITAWAN LALU BANYAK SEKALI MAYAT-MAYAT TANPA KEPALA Hosh hosh hosh." Gadis itu menunjuk cyrdols mansion.

* * *

Berita itu pun tersebar ke segala penjuru kota, gadis yang bisa melarikan diri itu pun menjelaskan semuanya ke raja. Raja sangat kaget dan tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu karena wanita penghuni Cyrdols _Mansion_ adalah keponakan nya.

Para prajurit pun diperintahkan menuju Cyrdols _Mansion_ untuk mencari bukti. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, saat memasuki kamar pemilik _Mansion_ itu mereka melihat mayat-mayat tanpa kepala yang digantung dan wanita pemilik _Mansion_ sedang berendam di kubangan darah dan menatap mereka datar. wanita itu pun keluar dari bak mandi nya yang membuat para tentara terbengong-bengong, karena melihat tubuh tanpa busana wanita tersebut dan tetes-tetes darah dari tiap inci tubuhnya.

"Tangkap dia," ujar sang komandan. Beberapa prajurit pun maju untuk menangkapnya.

"Saya ingin memakai pakaian," ujarnya singkat

Wanita itu pun mulai memakai jubah mandi nya dan berjalan anggun melewati para tentara tersebut.  
Setelah wanita bangsawan itu dibawa keistana oleh sebagian prajurit. Sisa prajurit yang masih ada di kediaman nya pun mulai menggeledah isi mansion dan menemukan berpuluh-puluh mayat tanpa kepala di ruang bawah tanah dan menemukan buku catatan tentang nama-nama korban yang jumlahnya sudah ratusan lebih. Orochimaru pun ditemukan diruangan nya tengah bermain dengan para mayat yang membuat para prajurit terkejut. Akhirnya Orochimaru dijebloskan ke penjara kerajaan. Setelah penggadilan usai sang wanita pemilik cyrdols mansion hanya terkena tahanan rumahdan malang untuk orochimaru, dia dihukum gantung.

.

.

.  
Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, wanita pemilik Cyrdols _Mansion_ ditemukan meninggal dirumahnya, atas perintah raja dia tetap di kubur kan di _mansion_ itu, diluar Cyrdols _Mansion_ pun dibangun tembok-tembok yang menjulang tinggi seakan-akan dunia tak boleh tau apa yang tersembunyi dibalik tembok tersebut, di luar cyrdols _mansion_ juga mulai ditanami pohon-pohon agar kelak tak ada yang mau memasuki nya karena ada hutan lebat. Hutan dan tembok klamufase yang aneh.

Lantas kemana Sai? Pria yang selama ini selalu berada disamping wanita pemilik cyrdols mansion? Dia hilang seakan ditelan bumi. Namun ada yang lebih aneh, cyrdols mansion akan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. apakah cerita ini sudah berakhir?

Berakhir dengan _Happy Ending_ saat sang pemeran penyuka darah & terobsesi dengan Keabadian itu mati? Tentu tidak. Ini bahkan baru akan dimulai~

Selamat Datang di Cyrdols Mansion

To Be Continue

* * *

**Aa lii enn Note:**

APA INI? APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? hahaha

ya tuhan ini fanfic yang paling panjang yang pernah aku buat! Rekor! Rekor! dan masih absurd seperti yang lain nya . hehe

Terima kasih yang telah membaca. Mampir ke kolam review dulu ya untuk memberi saya masukan.

Sampai bertemu lagi di chap depan yang entah kapan saya lanjutkan.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aliienn Mempersembahkan:**

Saat menurut orang lain ini telah berakhir, mereka bernafas lega. Namun kenyataan nya ini akan dimulai kembali, mereka harus berlari dan bersembunyi.

Antara Kesenangan dan Kegilaan. Antara Antara bisikan setan dan desahan kenikmatan.

Tenggelam dalam sebuah kubangan yang penuh keindahan namun berlapis dosa.

Kadang, sebuah dosa itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto

Main Character: Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke

**Warning: Alur kereta api. Minim deskripsi. Chapter ini masih belum ada kontak langsung antara sang pemeran utama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pintu gerbang telah terbuka. Pembatas dunia ku dan dunia kalian akan hilang. Selamat datang di**

**Cyrdols Mansion**

**Rated M**

Di kedalaman Hutan, 2004.

"_God _Hujan!_ Damn It!"_

Umpatan-umpatan kasar meluncur jelas dari mulut seorang pemuda. Menengadahkan tangannya ke tetesan air hujan dia mulai mengumpat tidak jelas. Hujan semakin deras sehingga walaupun dia berlindung di bawah pohon besar yang mempunyai daun yang sangat rimbun pun cipratan-cipratan air tetap mengenai tubuhnya. Dengan merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya dia mulai melihat sekitar, mungkin ada rumah penduduk- itu pikirnya. Menajamkan pengelihatannya dia melihat ada tembok yang menjunjung tinggi tak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh. Dengan langkah cepat dia mulai berlari menuju tembok tersebut. Dia beranggapan bahwa dibalik tembok tinggi tersebut pasti ada sebuah bangunan besar yang mana pemiliknya mempunyai alat telekomunikasi ke dunia luar. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari tak jauh dari hutan ini adalah pemukiman penduduk.

_Akh! Sial. Siapa yang begitu bodoh menanam mawar liar seperti ini._

Tetesan darah pun mulai mengucur dari kaki yang hanya dilapisi sepatu sandal itu. Entah seberapa tajam duri mawar itu hingga darahnya tak kunjung berhenti keluar. Dengan mengeluh kesakitan dia kembali berjalan terpincang-pincang ke bangunan itu. Dia pun kembali tak menyadari bahwa darah nya menyebabkan kubangan air berubah menjadi kubangan penuh darah yang dengan cepat nya terhisap ke dalam tanah dan menumbuhkan mawar-mawar baru. Perlahan-lahan pembatas tak kasat mata yang berada di depan tembok itu hilang. Tanpa menaruh curiga dia mencari jalan masuk dan akhirnya menemukan nya. Tidak sadarkah ia? Kenapa ada yang begitu bodoh membangun tembok rumah teramat tinggi? Alasan kenapa di bangun nya? Bukannya itu berarti kita dilarang masuk?

Namun dia hanya menarik nafas lega karena melihat ada rumah didalam nya. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dia melangkah ke sebuah pintu besar. Tiba-tiba pintu besar itu terbuka lebar dan dia disambut oleh dua pria dengan kulit yang begitu pucat yang entah kenapa menatapnya penuh kesenangan. Bergidik ngeri dia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya.

"Permisi. Bolehkah saya meminjam telepon? Saya ingin memanggil mobil derek, karena mobil saya mati di tengah hutan sana. Handphone saya juga tiba-tiba mati." Ujarnya dengan senyum kaku yang terpampang jelas di muka nya.

"Ah dengan senang hati tuan. Mari masuk. Udara diluar sangat dingin"

Salah satu dari pria tersebut tersenyum ramah, ah mungkin itu yang ada di gambaran pemuda tersebut saat melihat senyumnya. Nyatanya? Sang pria hanya tersenyum aneh kearah nya. Mereka pun mempersilahkan sang pemuda masuk terlebih dahulu. Saat pintu itu tertutup mulai terdengarlah suara benturan keras disertai rintihan kesakitan di balik pintu tersebut. Setelah suara rintihan itu hilang, terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat,

"Sampai kapan rambut ku akan seperti ini? Warna ini tak cocok untukku."

Tiba-tiba jendela disamping pintu besar terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang gadis dengan rambut yang aneh sedang berdiri di tangga dan menatap kosong ke dua pria yang sedang mencoba memotong kepala dari sang pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa hingga terlepaslah dari tubuhnya. Digelendingkan lah kepala dengan mata melotot tersebut hingga membentur dinding dengan keras dan diseret lah tubuhnya ke lantai atas melewati sang gadis. Hingga darah menetes di tangga marmer tersebut.

"Jadi sekarang pria." Gumamnya dan kembali hilang dari pandangan setelah pencahayaan rumah itu mati semua dan terlihatlah dengan jelas, bahwa rumah mewah yang tadi di lihat sang pemuda hanya ilusi optik. Karena nyata nya rumah itu tak ada disana, yang ada disana hanya pohon-pohon besar dan puing-puing bangunan. Serta beratus-ratus makam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditempat sang pemuda memarkirkan mobil nya ada benda yang berkedip-kedip di samping jok pengemudi mobil.

Bipp Bippp Bippp

**Uchiha Sasuke-Chan Calling.**

Menampilkan foto seseorang bocah lelaki yang mempunyai pipi tembam dan bermata onyx besar dan terlihat jelas bahwa baterai handphone serta sinyal nya terlihat penuh. Lantas kenapa pemuda itu berkata bahwa handphone nya matI? Entahlah.

**Bersambung~**

A/N:

Ini sengaja dibuat pendek. Karena sedang kehabisan ide. Hah menyebalkan.

Chapter depan mungkin baru masuk ke intinya. **Jangan lupa** **Review ya!** Terimakasih juga kalau ada yang nunggu fic ku, hehe gomen lama.

Yang punya ide pembunuhan yg Kewl sumbang ke aku dong ya. Lg keabisan sisi jahat nih *loh

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah Nge-Fav, Nge-Follow, Nge Review dan yang ngebaca. Jangan bosen-bosen ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aliienn Mempersembahkan:**

Saat menurut orang lain ini telah berakhir, mereka bernafas lega. Namun kenyataannya, ini akan dimulai kembali. Mereka harus berlari dan bersembunyi.

Antara Kesenangan dan Kegilaan. Antara Antara bisikan setan dan desahan kenikmatan.

Tenggelam dalam sebuah kubangan yang penuh keindahan namun berlapis dosa.

Kadang, sebuah dosa itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: Typo. Alur cepat. pembunuhan sadis? belum mau tayang.**

Main Character: Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pintu gerbang telah terbuka. Pembatas dunia ku dan dunia kalian akan hilang. Selamat datang di**

**Cyrdols Mansion**

**Rated M**

* * *

**2013. **

Senja itu sekelompok mahasiswa sedang melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota guna kepentingan _study _mereka dengan melewati sebuah jalur yang tidak biasa mereka lalui yaitu jalur pinggir hutan agar bisa menghemat waktu dikarenakan info yang mereka dapatkan. Bahwa jalur yang biasa mereka lewati sedang terkena longsor yang menyebabkan jalanan macet total hingga berjam-jam. Tapi sungguh sial di tengah perjalanan _van _mewah yang mereka tumpangi ini mendadak mati. Semua penumpangnya pun berhambur keluar untuk mengecek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan dari bagian depan _van_ atau biasa disebut kap mobil keluarlah asap yang mengepul di udara. Mencoba menelepon mobil derek pun tak akan berguna, bukan apa-apa namun mereka tak mendapat sedikit pun sinyal disini lagipula mereka sebenarnya asing dengan tempat ini, bahkan mereka baru mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini beberapa waktu yang lali dari petunjuk arah yang tertancap manis di jalanan sana.

Matahari yang dengan sialnya terbenam tanpa ragu-ragu dan digantikan sang bulan yang masih malu-malu muncul itu menambah kesan seram karena udara malam yang dingin itu menyentuh pelan pori-pori kulit mereka, alunan suara makhluk malam yang seakan-akan bernyanyi dengan riang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri perlahan-lahan. Para gadis yang ikut dalam rombongan itu pun hanya bisa mengeluh ketakutan dan segera berlari tunggang langgang ke mobil saat mendengar suara gesekan dari balik semak-semak.

"Sai, kau yakin tadi kau melihat petunjuk arah yang benar?"

Seorang yang dipanggil Sai itu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh namun masih berada dalam jarak pandang teman-temannya, "Shika. Coba kesini," teriaknya dari jauh karena melihat sesuatu dibalik pepohonan yang rimbun.

Ternyata balik pepohonan sana terdapat sebuah perkampungan yang nyala lampunya sungguh temaram, Shikamaru berjalan cepat kearah Sai dengan diekori teman-temannya, minus temannya yang bergender perempuan.

"Terima kasih Tuhan!"

Salah satu dari pemuda disana pun berlompat-lompat dengan girang sambil menatap ke arah perkampungan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka mendengar suara teriakan para gadis yang menyebabkan burung-burung terbang pergi dari persembunyiannya. Dengan cepat mereka semua berlari dan segera membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar, hingga gesekan pintu itu menghasilkan bunyi yang kuat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai kepada mereka.

Para gadis yang masih memejamkan mata itu pun hanya bisa mengarahkan kuku-kuku lancipnya ke samping mobil. Dengan hati-hati mereka pun segera mengecek keadaan disamping mobil, dan disana berdirilah seorang gadis berambut merah dan seorang pria berwajah seperti ular sedang menatap penuh makna kearah mereka. "Siapa kalian?" Tanya Shikamaru waspada.

"Aku Karin. Ini pelayanku. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanyanya ramah sambil tersenyum lebar hingga senyum itu mecapai matanya.

"Ah ini, _van_ kami mati. Apakah di desa itu ada bengkel?" Tanya sosok yang tadi berjingkak-jingkak tak jelas-Naruto, sambil memamerkan giginya yang tersusun rapih itu.

"Bengkel? Disini tidak ada,"

Naruto pun segera menghentikan senyumnya dan menatap sedih ke Karin.

"-tapi aku bisa menelpon bengkelnya kalau kalian mau."

Mereka semua pun menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar pernyataan Karin.

"Tapi disini kami tak mendapat sinyal. Bagaimana kau menghubungi mereka?"

Karin pun menatap seseorang pemuda tampan yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Aku punya telepon rumah."

Sang pemuda tampan itu pun langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengan karin. Karin yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum manis.

Gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan mereka dari dalam mobil pun mulai keluar,

"Loh? Manusia? Tadi bukannya?" Gumam seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Barbie, Karin yang mendengar gumaman itu pun kembali tersenyum manis.

"Mari aku antarkan ke penginapan. Biar pelayanku saja yang menjaga mobil kalian."

Dengan sangat anggun Karin pun berjalan kearah perkampungan tersebut dan diikuti oleh semua orang minus pelayan Karin yang sedang menyeringai kejam.

**.**

Tibalah mereka ke perkampungan itu. Benar saja, lampu-lampu disini sangat redup cahayanya, bahkan bulan yang sedaritadi mulai mengikuti langkah mereka segera tertutup awan malam. Satu-satunya bangunan yang terlihat terang ada diujung jalan sana, melewati rumah penduduk yang terlihat sudah sangat tua dan tak terurus menambah kesan seram bagi siapa saja yang melewatinya. Termasuk diri mereka sendiri. Namun saat mereka tiba di bangunan yang paling terang itu mereka kembali bernapas lega karena ternyata penginapan ini terlihat sangat terawat dan yang lebih penting dipenuhi cahaya.

"Ini satu-satunya penginapan yang berada disini, yah kalian tau lah siapa yang ingin menginap ditengah hutan?" Karin pun segera memencet bel hingga pintu perlahan-lahan dibuka. Menampilkan seorang nenek tua dengan wajah judes yang tersamarkan oleh kulitnya yang terlipat-lipat itu.

"Kalian ingin mencari penginapan?" Tanyanya ketus sambil mengamati mereka satu persatu.

Mereka pun hanya bisa mengangguk serempak. Nenek tua itu pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Dengan segera mereka memesan kamar dan menuju kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sejak mereka memasuki penginapan ini Karin hilang entah kemana. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya pelayan Karin yang menunggui _van _mereka bagai tersapu angin.

**.**

Cicitan burung dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari celah jendela mau tak mau membangunkan mereka dari mimpi indah yang sedang mereka alami. Dengan malas mereka bergantian masuk ke kamar mandi dan menuju ke lantai bawah dimana ruang tv berada, disana sudah tertata rapih makanan dan minuman yang memenuhi meja panjang disamping tv yang ternyata tak menyala tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai bagaimana mereka bisa pulang, bagaimana bisa menghubungi bengkel dan sepertinya salah satu dari mereka mengingat sesuatu, "Hey. Kemana perginya gadis berambut merah yang semalam?" dengan serempak mereka semua pun saling menatap bingung.

"Nenek Chiyo!"

Suara seorang gadis meredamkan kebingungan mereka. Datanglah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang berlari-lari kecil didepan mereka.

"Ehh? Kalian siapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Kedua bola matanya pun membulat dengan sempurna dan dengan perlahan dia mulai membentangnkan jarak antara dirinya dan orang-orang yang berda dihadapannya.

_DEG_

Tubuh gadis itu mengenai seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sang gadis mencoba menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dan segera meminta maaf dengan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali. Bahkan gadis itu tidak sempatmelihat sosok tampan yang ditabraknya.

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Nenek pemilik penginapan ini muncul dengan membawa pisau penuh darah ditangan kanannya dan kembali mengejutkan mereka semua. Sang gadis berambut merah muda itu pun segera berlari kearah nenek tua itu dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh nenek yang bongkok tersebut.

"Maaf nek, kalau kami menganggu. Oh ya ada yang ingin kami tanyakan apakah tadi malam nenek melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang mengantar kami kesini?"

Mereka semua melihat bahwa di mata nenek tua itu terpancar ketakutan. Ketakutan yang besar. Beda halnya dengan gadis berambut merah muda, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bertampang polos. Kemudian bertanya, "siapa? Disini tak ada yang berambut merah. Selain cucunya nenek Chiyo, tapi cucunya pun lelaki."

"Ah, tadi malam aku sempat berbincang dengannya, katanya dia pemilik Mansion megah yang berada disana." Tunjuk Naruto kearah hutan.

"Itu Mansion keluargaku." Jawab sang gadis cepat.

"Sial!"

Para pemuda pun segera berlari menerjang pepohonan dan membelalak kaget karena disana hanya ada tanah lapang dengan tas milik mereka yang sudah ditumpahkan isinya. _Van _mereka? Jangan tanya! Bahkan jejak ban mobil besar itu pun tidak terdeteksi.

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

"Mobilnya hilang. Sepertinya yang semalam itu komplotan perampok,"

Wajah panik pun mulai terpancar dari wajah para gadis.

"-Namun mereka menyisakan kita baju ganti."

Sang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai tak tega melihat mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara waktu? Kalian tentu hapal nomer keluarga kalian bukan?"

Mau tak mau mereka pun mengiyakan tawaran sang gadis karena mereka sudah tak punya uang untuk membayar penginapan. Berniat pamit kepada pemilik penginapan namun segera dicegah oleh gadis berambut merah muda karena dia berkata bahwa nenek Chiyo sedang mandi. Dia tak suka diganggu kalau sedang mandi. Jadi mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari penginapan. Dari jendela kamar yang berada di lantai dua ada seseorang yang senantiasa mengikuti langkah orang dibawah dirinya melalui matanya yang entah berwarna apa itu.

Diperjalanan menuju Mansion mereka melihat para penduduk yang berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka menunduk hormat kepada salah seorang dari mereka, mereka semua punya pemikiran yang sama. Pasti rasa hormat itu ditunjukan kepada gadis yang sedang meloncat-loncat riang di depan mereka.

Sampailah mereka ke sebuah rumah megah yang berada di depan Mansion yang menjunjung tinggi dibelakangnya,

_Untuk apa membangun rumah jika sudah punya mansion sebesar itu?_

Seolah tau apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sang gadis segera membalikan tubuhnya, "Mansion itu terlalu besar untuk ditinggalkan keluarga kami."

Sang gadis berambut merah muda itu pun kembali berujar, "Oh ya, namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Hyuga Neji."

"Shimura Sai."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dengan menatap penuh minat ke Sasuke, Sakura pun segera mempersilahkan mereka semua memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang ditanami mawar putih disegala penjuru. Mereka pun berhenti berjalan saat dihadapannya terdapat pintu kayu yang sangat besar. Pintu itu pun terbuka secara otomatis saat Sakura meletakan tangannya di pegangan pintu. Seolah ada sebuah sensor disana.

Mereka kembali tak menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, para penduduk yang sejak tadi mereka temui di perjalanan tiba-tiba menghilang bagai kabut asap. Dan disebuah ruangan yang berada di penginapan yang tadi malam mereka singgahi terdapat suara erangan kesakitan seseorang.

"Sudah aku bilang. Jangan tunjukan rasa takutmu."

Lelehan darah segar pun mulai turun dari kulitnya yang sudah keriput. Sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Karin makin menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya dan makin mengoyak dalam daging yang berada disitu hingga mulai terlihatlah sesuatu yang keras dan berwarna putih.

_Krek_

Diputuskannya tangan itu hingga darah membelesak keluar secara bersamaan.

Dan dari arah belakang sang pemilik penginapan, munculah kembali sosok pria yang berwajah seperti ular. Dia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Kepala nenek itu pun menggelinding ke kaki Karin setelah pria itu memotongnya dengan satu kali tebas. Karin pun mulai menekan kepala tersebut dengan kakinya dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana dia bisa dengan mudahnya meremukan kepala itu hingga otaknya pun bermuncratan kemana-mana bahkan ada yang menempel di sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Bakar." Suara perintah seseorang yang entah berada dimana, karena suara itu terdengar dekat dan jauh dikala yang bersamaan.

Bagaikan kilat. Karin dan pelayannya hilang dan penginapan itu mulai terbakar hebat, namun aneh tak ada asap yang harusnya membumbung tinggi dilangit sana. Disana hanya ada api yang bergoyang-goyang dengan indah dan tenang. Dan setelah jadi abu, penginapan itu mulai terbangun kembali dengan keberadaan seorang nenek yang wajahnya sama persis namun tetap terlihat berbeda. Nenek itu pun segera menaburkan sesuatu ditanah dan sebuah perisai tak kasat mana menutup tempat mereka berada. Hingga dari arah luar orang-orang hanya bisa melihat reruntuhan rumah dan sebuah Mansion tua yang di tutupi oleh tembok-tembok rapuh.

Dan disini lah, sekelompok mawar putih layu dan satu mawar merah mekar ditempat yang berbeda.

**Bersambung.**

**A/N**:

Ini baru aja jadi~ Ahh terimaksih bagi yang udah menunggu ff ini dengan sabar. Dan maaf kalau chap ini ga ada adegan ekstrim, karena menurut aku kalau begitu, jalan ceritanya jadi terkesan aneh. yah walaupun ini juga aneh sih.

Terimakasih yang udah ngereview,fav atau pun follow. Balesan review udh dikirim ke pm masing" kan?

Jangan lupa Review lagi. Kalau bisa kasih aku kritik dan saran ya agar tulisan ku jadi lebih bagus.

Salam AliiEnn BieLuu :p


End file.
